What do you want Derek?
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: After re-watching some Balloonshop videos, I was inspired to write a Sterek Fanfiction in which Stiles finds himself compelled to annoy Derek as much as possible without dying. Derek is confused as hell, but can't seem to bring himself to stop Stiles... or can he? M for the 2nd chapter
1. Chapter 1

To NatBat. I finally uploaded the damn thing!

Watch Balloonshop's videos before reading this if possible- it makes it much funnier.

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and Hush Puppy on.

* * *

Peals of laughter echoed through the halls of the Stilinski house. In the bedroom of one Stiles Stilinski lay two shaking figures. Their bodies quivered on the floor as they fought to catch their breath. Stiles had fallen out of his chair and Scott had never quite managed to make it into a chair in the first place.

Instead of working on the excruciating assignment had given out they had wasted countless hours on _Youtube_ before stumbling upon a video called "I'm enjoying a treat, Derrick!"

Stiles couldn't resist the temptation. With quick fingers, he clicked the link and withing seconds he was howling with laughter on the floor next to his best friend. They had managed to get through all of the videos but he kept coming back to this specific one. He wondered how their precious alpha would react to the same treatment.

Trying to catch his breath and haul himself off the floor, Stiles gripped his aching ribcage. He wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. This had been too good. In fact, it would continue to be too good. He had a plan and he would need to somehow get Scott to agree to help him. While Scott was always up for a prank, pranking a moody alpha like Derek could end in maiming.

He was breathless and Scott was still on the floor, his fist silently banging against the floor. Stiles had finally calmed down when his father walked by a quirked brow. He should ask what was going on but he really didn't want to know. He had lived with Stiles long enough to know that sometimes he shouldn't ask questions because the answer could be quite scary. He had found out the hard way about 3 years ago when he had asked his son what he was reading and was told that Stiles was researching torture with rats. John had immediately taken his pet rat, Bruce, back to the petshop.

He walked past shaking his head. Scott had finally finished and was taking slow breaths.

"Scotty boy, broseph, bromigo... We are going to have some fun." Stiles said with a big smile that lit up the room.

But Scott knew better. Years of friendship prepared him for those kind of smiles. Stiles was up to something it was going to get both of their asses in troubles. Scott had a feeling that Stiles wouldn't get the worst end of it though. There was a hint of fear behind the devious light in his eyes.

"No. Stiles, whatever it is, no." Scott said standing up and looking down at the human.

"Aw, come on Scott. I promise it will be fun!" He leaned back and frowned.

"Stiles. You're going to get us into trouble." Scott said weakly. He was already on thin ice with his mom and he wasn't going to push it. He had a date with Allison and he was not going to miss out on it for some juvenile prank.

"Not at all. I have a good feeling; he will laugh about it, I'm sure." He said with tight lips and a short nod.

"He? He who?" Scott asked warily.

"Derek. Are you not paying attention? Scott, keep up,dude." Stiles said with an eye roll.

"No. In fact, hell no." Scott said before grabbing his bag. He needed to get out of here before Stiles pulled him into it anyway. It was situations like this that got him into this werewolf mess. "I am not getting my ass beat for pranking Derek."

"Not pranking... just a bit of light teasing." He said as if that changed anything.

"No." Scott said slipping his shoes on and trying to leave but Stiles flew forward and latched himself onto the werewolf's calf.

"Scott! Bestest buddy. My dear, Dick Grayson,"

"We are not Batman and Robin."

"My companion of the night. I need you!" He cried dramatically as Scott drug him through the house.

Shaking his leg, he attempted to detach the little leech. Stiles wouldn't budge.

"Fine. But I am only going to try to keep Derek from snapping your neck when you annoy him. You can tease all on your own, Dark Knight."

Stiles smiled triumphantly. He let go and Scott ran from the house before he agreed to something else.

It would be a week before Stiles had a chance to act. He had been banned from pack meetings because he kept making jokes about the summer heat and smelling like wet dogs and flea treatments. He hadn't helped his case when he placed a little black bug of some sort in Erica's hair. She had tried to rip his head off and Derek had saved him before telling him not to come back for a bit.

So Cat Woman couldn't take a joke. But he was bored as hell at those damn meetings. Beacon Hills was quite at the moment and while they all trained and beat each other up, he was left in the corner to watch and... just watch. He could be doing better things with his summer vacation. He had video games to play, pizza to eat, and sleep to catch up on. Stiles couldn't remember the last time he had had a good night of sleep. Derek was a slave driver and school was... school.

He was laying in his bed on his stomach with his butt in the air when he felt a harsh smack to the back of his head. His eyes opened slowly and he smacked his lips. The summer heat always made him thirsty in the morning. He scratched his face and looked for his assailant. There is such a thing as respect for a teenagers summer slumber.

"Stiles." Derek growled looking down at him.

Even in his sleepy haze he knew that this was his opportunity.

"What do you want, Derek?" He shrieked at an alarming volume and decibel.

Derek looked shocked and very confused. "Pack meeting. You're late." He said firmly before exiting through the window.

It was later that day that he got to test Derek again.

They were all sitting around watching some movie about... well Stiles didn't know. He was off in his own little world thinking about how he could get out of Mr. Harris' summer classes. That dude had some serious issues.

"Iles...Tiles... Stiles!" Derek growled.

"What do you want, Derek!" Stiles voice was shrill and loud.

All the wolves looked over at them confused; all but Scott, who was biting back his laughter.

Derek had no idea what in hell was happening but he decided to let it slide.

"Are going to pick the next movie or not."


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say, other than sorry for the wait!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy a raw Carrott

* * *

Stiles lay in his bed plotting.

He could tell that Mr. I-Never-Show-Anything-On-My-Face was more than a little confused at his over the top and seemingly unwarranted screeching. That wasn't what he was after though. Oh no, Stiles was after something more feasible. He wanted to annoy the crap out of Derek until he got all growly. Stiles had somehow gotten addicted to Derek's ferocious manner. He refused to admit it was because it was a huge turn on to see Derek in a wild state of angry abandon. He bit his lip at the thought. It was just a little too tempting.

"Stiles..." Derek was in his room, hiding in the shadows.

Stiles yelped and flopped around like a fish out of water. His prank was at the fore-front of his mind and without a thought he shouted, "What do you want Derek!?"

Derek was silent for a long moment. The air was thick with tension. Stiles gulped as he met the cool gaze of his Alpha. "What are you doing?"

Stiles tried to play it off. He hadn't had his fill of fun yet. "I'm laying in bed thinking about the possibility of magical purple dancing bananas." He shrugged.

"You know what I mean." Derek sent him a frosty glare. Most would whither, but not Stiles. It could have been stupidity. Hell, it probably was. But he liked to think of it as reckless courage. Stiles had a knack for pretending Derek didn't affect him. He thought he did a splendid job. Derek, not so much. As an Alpha Derek could tell that his presence made Stiles a little calmer, more subdued. It wasn't much. Stiles would always be rambunctious and outrageous but Derek had no intention of suppressing or changing that. Few people would believe it but Derek liked Stiles the way he was; loud mouthed, sarcastic, crazy, and too smart for his own good.

"Derek, I don't know what your talking about. I don't speak eyebrow." Stiles waved a finger at his own eyebrows as he wriggled them.

Stiles knew that Derek could carry on a conversation with just those bad-boys, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He hadn't thought it through of course because suddenly there was a very large, very warm werewolf on his bed. Stiles wasn't pinned perse but he had the distinct feeling that moving was no longer an option. It was threatening and domineering and Stiles was ashamed to admit he was flushed and getting hard. He cursed internally.

Derek went from glaring to smirking in a matter of seconds. He heard Stiles heart beat pick up and he smelled the distinct spice of arousal. That was unexpected, unexpected but not unwelcome. Derek leaned in closer and Stiles dared not shy away. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Derek smelled marvelous and the human was tempted to lean in closer to detect all the scents he could. He may not be a werewolf but he knew there was sandalwood and rain and mint and a hint of honey. _Damn it all, He had to smell like a god too_?

"Stiles, I think you owe me something."

"uhh... I what?" Stiles mumbled. He had watched Derek practically whisper those words. His perfect lips moving slowly and his tongue rolling around in his mouth as he spoke. Derek had a great tongue. Stiles would bet it was very talented. His brown eyes hadn't left those lips. He noticed that they slowly stretched into the sensual curve of a dangerous smirk. Stiles caught himself as he leaned toward the Alpha.

"I think you owe me an apology for shouting so much today." Derek had slid closer. His arms were caging Stiles and he a leg firmly between the long outstretched legs of his human. Stiles' legs curled in a little. He was suddenly very aware of the provocative position he was in. He looked away to save himself but it was a big mistake. Huge.

Derek wasted no time. His wolf was practically howling at the sign of submission. The pale, exposed length of Stiles next had appealed to his animalistic tendencies. He leaned forward and licked a stripe from the base to the curve of his paramours jaw. The shiver he received was nothing to the moan he got when he bit into his collarbone.

Stiles was too turned on. He ached for more. Derek was taking his sweet time; just licking, sucking, nibbling, and kissing his neck. He was sure every inch was covered. But Stiles was needy at the moment. He cupped Derek's jaw, the lines felt pleasant in his hands, and he pulled him into a kiss. He had kissed before. None could compare to this.

Derek's mouth was hungry and forceful. He didn't waste time. His mouth possessed all that it touched. He conquered. His lips were firm and smooth and moved with skill. His tongue was adventurous and untamable. Stiles was a mess; he moaned and gasped to no end. He tried to find salvation in the fabric of Derek's shirt but the heat of the skin underneath burned him and his hands moved constantly. He could feel the muscles ripple under his palm. He caressed them and relished the moment. He attempted to kiss back with was much passion as Derek dished out. to be honest, he knew he wasn't doing much. He was in a pleasure haze.

Derek Hale was, indeed, a God.

* * *

To be honest... I think I may do a third chapter ;)

I was planning on 2 but I was inspired to write another and prolong their "Activities"

Let me know what you think! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy apples!

* * *

Derek had gone back to his usual aloof behavior which had pissed Stiles off. Stiles was down for some super steamy makeout sessions. He was totally down for any grinding, dry-humping, handjobs, or any blowjobs that Derek was willing to throw his way. But no, Mister grumpy-pants-no-hump-Hale had left him after kissing him senseless without a word. _Bastard_.

Stiles was laying on the floor of Derek's loft with a piece of licorice hanging out his mouth. He had gone through half a bag trying to find a way into Derek's pants. His prank had somehow gotten Derek into his bed so maybe if he just went with it? He could try and seduce him. _Ha_, Derek Hale wasn't seducible. He could just come out and say what he wanted. He snorted and choked on his licorice. He coughed and sputtered. _Smooth, Stiles, Smooth._

"Gee Derek, I really enjoyed you sucking my face. Want to do it again sometime, anytime? And maybe you wouldn't mind rubbing groins. Sound good? Great! See you at 7!" Stiles muttered to himself. _Yeah, that so was not happening._

"What the hell!?" Scott practically shouted from the door.

Stiles head tilted back and he saw, with wide eyes, his best friend looking mortified. Stiles attempted to roll onto his stomach and stand but he fumbled.

"Oh! Hey buddy... Licorice?" Stiles offered awkwardly.

"You want to tell me why you are talking about rubbing groins with Derek Hale!" Scott demanded.

"Whu.. I wasn't... what?" Stiles shoved a handful of licorice into his mouth and chewed viciously. "Ish reawy goo'. Shur you don' wa't shome?"

"Yes. Now put the damn candy down and talk to me."

Stiles sat on the couch and attempted to explain his problem to Scott who looked lost. _Poor puppy_. He explained his uncontrollable desire to touch every inch of Derek and how he was trying to figure out how to get Derek to fuck him. Scott had gotten pale. Stiles asked if he was okay.

"Yeah... I don't really mind us talking about this but this is Derek. _Derek!_ It's just a bit strange."

Stiles sighed but asked what his friend what he thought he should do.

"I don't know. I'll call Danny!" Scott rushed out of the room but Stiles thought he heard him mumble something like 'You don't have to do anything. He already wants to jump your bones.'

Danny came by 10 minutes later with burgers and fries and Stiles almost kissed him. Scott must have told Danny to bring greasy food because typically Danny almost never let Stiles have it if it could be helped. They sat and explained the situation to the goalie.

"Tease him." Danny said with a shrug.

Stiles looked lost. His burger was hanging out of his mouth. Tease him?

"With what? A rare steak?" Stiles asked seriously.

"I guess a this point we could consider you a slab of meat." Scott said with a laugh.

"Me... ME! You want me to tease Derek Hale? How in the hell is that going to work?" Stiles shrieked.

It was hours later when Scott and Danny left. Stiles was exhausted but they had figured out a plan... Now he just had to put it into action.

_Derek, please don't tear me apart and use my skin as newspaper to train the puppies with!_

* * *

It is super short and I am sorry for that. The next chapter will be longer. I felt bad about not updating. Babies and other fanfictions keep a girl busy, ya know?

What's the plan?

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo... the next chapter will be the last! All my fanfics are ending :( I need requests or ideas or something!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy copious amounts of coffee!

* * *

Stiles thought this was a very bad idea but he was also the king of using bad ideas to his advantage. So he was going to follow the plan. He just had to tease Derek. It couldn't be that hard! Danny had walked him through it.

Phase 1: The Call

He pressed Derek's contact and dialed the number. It only rang twice.

"Stiles." Derek answered in a sharp, I'm-not-in-the-mood tone.

"Derek." Stiles said sweetly.

"What?"

"I was just -Ugn!- calling to let you know that I'll be -oh- late to tonights meeting." He finished his sentence with a moan.

"Are you alright?" Derek sounded a bit breathy.

"Yeah. I'm just stretching myself out a bit. I've been so tight." He lowered his voice to try and make it sound sensual. He assumed it worked because he heard a strangled groan before Derek hung up.

Phase 2: Pack Meeting

He was completely uncomfortable right now. He had never worn anything this tight in his life but Danny had called in Lydia so he was screwed now. He was in the tightest shirt imaginable and the pants were 10x worse. He couldn't make a move without whimpering. He prayed to whatever deity he could think of that Derek didn't do anything sexy tonight.

He entered the loft and greeted everyone. Derek was upstairs apparently fixing Isaac's sink. Stiles wondered what kind of loft Derek was living in; it seemed endless! He tried not to picture the process but he didn't need to because a few seconds later Derek came down the stairs grumbling. His shirt was soaking wet and he was pulling it off his chest when he entered the room. Stiles shouldn't have come. Derek was shirtless and wet and messy and _hot._

"I fixed it but not before it got me wet." _Oh god, he even managed to fix it!_

"I think I should be going now!" Stiles said quickly.

"Stiles, before you go could you grab the remote?" Danny asked nicely.

Without thinking Stiles complied. He bent at the waist to grab it and groaned as the fabric of his jeans pressed into his dick and stretched over his ass. He had to stretch to hand it to Danny and he felt a breeze on his lower back as his shirt lifted. He was about to leave when Scott begged him to stay for the movie. He sighed.

Sitting down was damn near impossible. He lowered himself carefully. He whimpered when he was seated. The denim was too tight! He shifted frequently and finally couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and went into Derek's room. Derek must have followed him because he heard a gruff 'what are you doing in here' behind him.

"I'm looking for sweatpants. These jeans are killing me!" He groaned happily as he unbuttoned them. He tried to shove them down but his ass was blocking them. He nearly yelled. "Derek! Get me out of my pants. Now!"

Derek approached him and tried tugging them down but he had no success.

"They won't go over my ass!" Stiles groaned. "Stupid, fat, giant, ass!" He wriggled.

"It isn't fat... just plump and round." Derek said as he watched Stiles struggle.

"Der... please, just rip them off." He begged. This was too much!

Derek shrugged and popped his claws out and ripped the pants off of him. Stiles moaned loudly. "Derek... fuck me, dude! You're the best. Oh god! I can breathe." Stiles flopped back onto Derek's bed unceremoniously.

Derek looked like was going to rip out Stiles' throat. But instead he turned and threw a pair of sweatpants at the human.

"I'll get them back to you."

"Don't worry about it." He walked out of the room in a hurry.

Stiles was confused but decided to just move on.

Phase 3: Borrow The Shower

Stiles thought this was the stupidest of them all. It was Scott's idea. He was supposed to appeal to Derek's nose; whatever that meant! So Stiles was driving over to Derek's house in hopes of yet another attempt of tempting him. He was starting to feel hopeless and idiotic. Derek must have had a lapse in judgment or something because he clearly wasn't interested.

Stiles wasn't actually following along when this part came up. He had kind of zoned out thinking about trapping Leprechauns with generic lucky charms. He caught the end which was something about using Derek's shower and taking a long time until Derek comes in to yell at him or something. He didn't know the plan but he knew that generic cereal wouldn't do the trick but whiskey would.

Stiles jumped out of the jeep when he pulled up. He was fumbling trying to get his keys into his pocket when he was tackled and thrown into a pile of very damp and unpleasantly scented mud. He groaned. Why did a truck hit him and throw him in mud? And why was said truck rubbing him it?

"Scott... get off." Stiles groaned.

"Can't take a little mud?" Scott quipped.

"Can't take... I'll show you!" Stiles proceeded to wrestle the Werewolf and sling mud balls at him. They were thoroughly messy by the time that Scott called a truce.

They were laughing as they entered Derek's home. They were shoving each other when Derek stopped them. He had his arms crossed and his legs spread and eyebrows raised. The message was clear; don't get my house muddy. Stiles laughed nervously. That pose made him want to bow down and roll over. Scott called the guest bathroom which left Stiles with Derek's. Derek's loft only had so 2 bathroom. Stiles shifted nervously.

"I can always wait or whatever." He said shyly.

"Stiles, go shower. You reek."

"Yep. On it, Boss!" Stiles saluted as he scurried away.

He entered the bathroom and sighed. This room was spotless. How was he supposed to get naked in here? For a guy that lived in a burnt down house for a year he sure was a clean freak. Stiles gently took off his muddy clothes and sat them in the sink. He turned on the shower and stepped under the stream. Fuck the plan! This shower was amazing. He was never leaving. He let the water beat down on his back and head before he reached for soap. He squirted some into his palm. It didn't have much of a scent which meant that Derek just naturally smelled good. What kind of Werewolf fuckery is that?

As he lathered himself up he started singing and dancing in the shower. He was soaping up his hair and singing a funky Amy Winehouse song when the curtain was pulled open. Shocked but the sudden intrusion he lost his footing and clutched at whatever his hands could touch. It just happened that he caught the shower curtain and Derek's shirt. He had a broken curtain tangled around him and a Derek keeping him from cracking his skull on the tile floors. Derek looked like he wanted to say something along the lines of told-you-so. But Derek hadn't told him anything...

"I knew you shouldn't be left alone."

"You could always join me." Slipped out his mouth before he could stop it.

"Stiles, rinse and dry and get out of my bathroom before you kill yourself."

"Wouldn't want to stain the tile." Stiles grumbled sardonically.

Derek stood him up and Stiles thought there was a momentary perusal but he was probably wrong but half a second later he was alone again. Amy Winehouse didn't have these problems, he was sure of it. Stile took longer than necessary to get out of the shower but only to piss Derek off.

Phase 4: Didn't make it that far

"He isn't interested." Danny said with a confused shrug.

"You said he was!" Stiles croaked before flopping onto his bed.

"Well... We thought he was." Scott tried.

"I give up. I'm going to die a virgin."

"No." Danny and Scott said in unison but they drug it out like it was a possibility.

"Oh my god, I am!" Stiles was horrified.

"He should have..."

"But he didn't."

Stiles tuned them out after that. He was so screwed. He had gotten himself into this. He had teased Derek and so Derek had teased him with a marvelous kiss and then the joke was over and now Stiles was miserable. He was even wearing the damn sweatpants that belonged to Derek. He had stolen a shirt after the shower incident as well. The brunet shoved his face into a pillow.

He would take a nap if he wasn't sure he would dream of Derek. _Bastard, he even haunts my dreams, _Stiles thought with an eye roll. He shoo'ed Danny and Scott out of his house after that. He was taking a nap, Derek be damned. He pulled his curtains closed and flopped onto his bed. It didn't take long before he was unconscious.

He was having a marvelous dream about Derek and sucking his cock and he must be hungry because he heard a very loud growl that seemed to shake him from his dream. Except... his stomach didn't growl his name.

* * *

That ended up being longer than I thought it would be. Ah well!

Review, tell me what you think, feed my brain with your brain... all that stuff :)


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god... Last chapter... ALL OF FICS ARE ENDING! I need requests

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and enjoy bagels!

* * *

"Stiles."

That was most definitely not his stomach. Stiles peeked a brown eye open to see Derek shirtless and in low hanging jeans. Was he still dreaming because this could work. He croaked out the alpha's name. His voice was still heavy with sleep but he was pretty sure he had managed to get it out.

"You have my Saturday shirt." It was low and didn't sound that angry.

"Your what?" It took him a moment. "You label your shirts by day?" Stiles was too tired for this.

"My shirt." He held out a hand expectantly.

Stiles looked down. He wasn't keen on taking it off. It was really comfy and smelled like Derek and it was warm now.

"Nuh uh. It's mine now. Go find another Saturday shirt." He said before rolling over, fully intent on going back to sleep.

He was on his back in a second with his arms pinned above his head and his hip pinned down by a wolfed out Derek. He might have mumbled something about him being cute when he is fluffy. He didn't know how it happened but Derek was not so wolfed out anymore and they were kissing. Derek remained in control and Stiles remained pinned but he wasn't complaining. Stiles met the lips on his with fervor.

Derek really was impossibly delicious. Stiles was twisting left and right, trying to get more physical contact. He arched finally their hips rubbed. He hummed happily into the Alpha's mouth. Derek growled and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Stiles, not one to look a gift horse (or alpha) in the mouth, opened and submitted happily. Derek had quite the talented tongue. It was slow and powerful and playful and sensual. Stiles tentatively followed the 's teeth clasped his lower lip and tugged gently. The alpha began to kiss and nip down the pale expanse of neck before him.

"If you take this shirt off of me I'm still keeping it. It smells like you." Stiles said softly.

Derek hummed into his skin. He looked up at Stiles before smirking. His teeth gripped the fort fabric before tugging. The fabric ripped and fell away from Stiles' pale torso without hesitation. Stiles laid very still for a moment. His mouth hung open and he stared at the shirt as though he had no idea how that had happened. his eyes quickly flitted back to Derek.

"Dick." He meant it to. He was already fond of that shirt.

Derek gave a cocky smirk and a quick eyebrow up-down as if to say you-can't-wear-what-is-ruined.

"I'll just steal another one."

Derek leaned down and bit down on his clavicle. It was meant to be a punishment for the threat but Stiles let out a strangled 'oh' and shuddered. He added a hazy 'or two or three'. Derek seemed pleased with his reaction to the bite. He gave another before letting his tongue lave over them. He trailed hot kisses and sharp nips down Stiles' body. He stopped only to pay lavish attention on the hardened nubs on his chest. Stiles was a mess of whimpers and pleas.

"Der, let me touch you. Oh, fuck! Derek. Oh. Please? Come on." He whined.

Any other time he would have been happy to lay there helplessly as Derek ravished him. But after that dream... he had to.

Derek, creating mark after mark, finally relented. He sat up straight and let Stiles' hand go. The human wasted no time. His hands were in Derek's hair as they kissed, on his jaw and shoulders. He touched anything he could. Each touch sent a jolt through him. The Alpha's body was chiseled but pliant under his touch. His muscles rippled and contracted beneath his skin. It sent the teen into overdrive.

Stiles urged Derek to lay back but only succeed in getting him to lean back on his forearms. Stiles, in typical Stilinski fashion, rolled his eyes. He didn't waste time kissing Derek's chest at that moment because he had his sights on something else. His fingers managed to undo the button and zipper of the denim without incident.

Stiles wasted no time in pulling Derek's erection from the confines of black fabric. Stiles appreciated it for a moment; long and thick and almost handsome. _Figures he would have a hot cock too_, Stiles thought bitterly. Stiles looked Derek in the eye and smirked. He poked his tongue out and leaned towards the tip. At the very last minutes He quickly moved to the base and flattened his tongue. He ran it up the underside from base to tip. Once he reached the crown he clamped his lips around the appendage.

Derek's hand flew to his hair and Stiles mentally high fived himself. He wrapped his hand around what he knew would never fit in his mouth. It surprised him how much there was. He sucked and licked until he needed to pull away for a moment. He looked at Derek and bit his lip when he saw the expression the older man was making.

Derek's eyes were hazy and his pupils we blown, his lips were parted slightly. Stiles was determined to get noise out of him. He took the chance to pay some much needed attention to Derek's balls. He darted his tongue out in a sharp figure 8 before sucking on them. Derek groaned but that wasn't what Stiles really wanted.

Moving back to Derek's penis he took s much as possible in. He relaxed his throat and took more. Derek moaned and Stiles hummed. Derek cursed. Stiles bobbed his head, keeping his throat relaxed. Derek's hand tightened in his chestnut strands. Stiles moaned. Derek fell back onto the bed. That. That was what Stiles wanted. He bobbed and licked and fondled and sucked until Derek chanted his name and 'fuck'. Stiles felt his sourwolf contract and shake and sealed his mouth tighter around his cock. The shot of cum that entered his mouth was not entirely pleasant but he swallowed what he could. He licked Derek clean before using his thumb to clean his lips and chin. He sat up and sucked his finger clean.

"Stiles." Derek said in a rough voice.

"What do you want Derek?" Stiles asked silkily.

"You owe me a shirt."

"Yeah well you owe me an orgasm." Stiles snarked back before getting pulled down into his bed.

* * *

FINITO! It's over. I feel bad for not having them fuck but it was pretty graphic so I guess M works.

Tell me what ya think! I'm running out of fanfic to write :(


End file.
